Kanda has a Family!
by Rosalen-sama
Summary: One day a girl and two children enter the Black Order. No one knew the she was family to there own Samurai. Read more to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day at the black order and the sun was shining too. Lenalee looked out her bed room window and noticed something with black hair. She got off her bed and went to the window and there was nothing there. _I must still be tired_ she thought as she rubbed her eyes and laid back down on her bed.

She fell asleep in a moment. When she woke up she had a weird feeling someone was watching her, but when Lenalee turned on her light there was nothing or no one in her light pink room. Lenalee had a weird feeling about today now.

* * *

The science department was in havoc when three people looked in the door. From their point of view it was funny. Everyone running around like mice getting chased by a cat but there was no cat. The person acting like a cat was Reever. He was chasing after Komui because he made a new robot which was chasing everyone else.

They all stopped when they heard giggling coming from the door. The science department looked at the door and saw a little girl about 7 years old giggling at everyone. Reever looked at the little girl who has shoulder length silver hair and pink eyes; he was confused as to why she was there. Komui had the same idea. Then it hit them, like really, two hardback books were thrown at them from the door. A girl that looked about 17 years old and being about 5' 4'' with waist length black hair and green eyes was standing behind the silver hair girl. The raven haired girl had a little boy behind her. He looked the same age as the little girl but with short dark blue hair and icy blue eye.

"Who let you three in?" Komui asked and looked at the raven hair girl. The three didn't say anything. They just looked at Komui and Reever.

"What do you mean who let us in Komui? We kind of stay here." The 17 year old said walking into the mess of papers on the floor. Komui looked at her again, then the light bulb went on, like really there was a light bulb that broke and now it was on. Everyone in the science department looked at the light bulb then at Komui (it was like magic).

"Now I remember. You're Akira Kanda. Kanda's little sister, right." Komui walked to the three near the door then stopped. He might as well be dead by now because no one in the science department knew that Akira was Kanda's little sister and Akira was giving him the death stare. "And might I ask who the two little ones are." Komui said crouching down to the little ones level to have a good look at them.

"Well Komui these two are accommodators." Akira said trying to calm down and trying not to kill Komui. The blue haired boy tried to hide from Komui and the pink haired girl just stood there.

"And what are their names Akira." Reever added and walked up behind Komui. (Which Komui was now standing looking at Akira.) "Well this one is Anna," she pointed to the pink haired girl standing in front of her"and this is Ivan." Akira said putting her hand on the little boys head.

* * *

-the other side of the building-

"Hey Kanda." Lenalee said sitting down by Kanda at the table. It was lunch time and everyone was eating.

"Tch." Was the only thing Kanda said and ate his soba nobles.

"Hey Lenalee. Hey kanda. Where's Lavi." Allen said bring a big pile of food to the table."I don't know. He might be in the library." Lenalee said. Kanda just shrugged not caring where that idiot rabbit was.

It wasn't but 10mintues when a black golem flew over to the table and said "_Kanda, Allen, Lenalee, and Lavi go see Komui now._" The three were done eating and put their dishes away, then started to walk to Komui's office.

* * *

-the office-

"So Komui, why did you want those four to come here anyways." Akira said sitting down on the sofa in front of Komui's. Komui want Kanda, Lenalee, Allen, and Lavi to come to the office for some reason and Akira wanted to know.

"Mamma, who are those four that uncle Komui called for?" Anna asked in a very sweet, loving voice while playing with Akira's hair. Akira adopted Ivan and Anna when they were 5 years old (it's a long story). Now it's been two years and they started to call her mamma.

"Well Anna, one of the four people coming here is your uncle. He has long hair like me, so you'll know who it is when you see him." Akira said in her motherly voice and patted Anna on the head. Ivan was sitting by Akira being quite.

"But want if he gets mad." Ivan pointed out in a quiet voice. Ivan was very shy but he was also very brave for a 7 year old.

"He's not going to get mad Ivan. He's my older brother I would know if he would get mad at ya'll." Akira told Ivan and pulled him closer to her in a tight hug.

Then the door to the office was kicked in. It made Ivan jump and start to shake like a leaf, it made Anna turn around and almost jumped for joy (which she jumped off the sofa and run to the door), and then it made Akira just look at Komui like he was an idiot for calling them. The person who kicked the door was none other than Kanda because Lavi called him 'Yuu-chan' and he got mad.

"Kanda you didn't need to kicked the door in." Allen pointed out and looked at the door. Yeap there it was, a dent in the door from Kanda's foot.

"Like I care about a stupid do…." Kanda didn't finished what he was saying because he was knock over by Anna and she was hugging him.

Everyone froze at the site. They thought Kanda would kill the girl but he didn't. Kanda picked the girl off of him, put her on the floor, grade her hand and walked her inside the office. That shocked most of the science department and some random Finders that were walking by the office at the time. The rest of the gang walked in, in shocked at what Kanda did.

"Well good after noon Yuu-chan." Akira announced and looked at the samurai. Akira smiled and Ivan was trying to hide behind her and it didn't work much.

"I think this belongs to you twit." Kanda pulled Anna in front of him trying to get her away. It didn't work because once he let go of her hand she turned around and hugged his waist making him fall back on the ground.

"I think she's good." Akira slightly laughed. Lavi, Lenalee and Allen were shocked at the girl. She looked like Kanda but as a girl.

"May I ask who you are?" Lenalee asked looking at the raven haired girl on the sofa. Allen and Lavi wanted to know too but where afraid to ask.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Akira Kanda. And the girl hugging Yuu-chan is Anna and the one on the sofa trying to hide is Ivan." Akira grinned getting up from the sofa and walking behind it, then leaning on the back with her arms folded in front of her.

Everyone nearly choked on the words Akira just said. Kanda looked at her with his death glare. Komui fell out of his chair hitting his head on a stack of paper and make them fall (adding more to the mess he already had). Anna, let go of her uncle's waist, got up and walked over to Akira to hide because Kanda was sending off a dark aura. Lavi and Allen stood there with their mouths open let flies in. And Lenalee, standing their looking at Kanda and Akira then coming to the conclusion that they were, in fact, sibling.

Kanda on the other hand got up off the floor and walked over to the green eyed girl in about five strides. He glared at her so evilly that if it was anyone else in the order they would have been dead in an instant. But Akira was his younger sister and she was use to it.

"First of all, stop calling me by my name. Second, don't tell anyone your last name ever again." Kanda scowled at Akira and getting right in her faces so no one else could hear what they were saying.

"I don't see the problem here. Komui said it in front of the whole science department. And yes, I almost killed _'till I was held back by Reever'_." Akira whispered and pushed Kanda out of her space. Everyone looked at the two of them. Lavi, not scared many more, was now staring at Akira and wondering if she had a boyfriend. Allen was wondering if she was nicer than Kanda and wouldn't want to get into fights with him so much. Lenalee was happy that there was a new girl at the order so she could hang out with.

There was an awkward silence between everyone and the science department until one of the little children sneezed. Akira look at the one who sneezed and took off her coat (that she was wear ever since she and the little ones entered the Black Order) and put it on the child.

"Thanks mamma." Ivan murmured to Akira while she wiped his noise on a tissue. Akira smiled at the blue hair boy and he smiled back. Anna was holding on to her mother's long skirt and looked at her twin brother. All three of them smiled and didn't notice the evil aura coming from behind them.

* * *

Hope you like it. It's my first time writing about -man. If I have a spelling mistake please tell and review too. :)

[1]- I'm going to either have this as a chapter or put that part in the story somewhere. But don't worry I will explain more about Akira and the two children soon.

(And yes, if you have read my other story _'Four New Akatsuki Members'_ I have used the name Akira again. It's not my fault. I just like the name Akira so much. Oh, and they're not the same person)

**Rosalen-sama**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Soooooo, Rose. Are these two calling you mamma because of something that you're not telling use?" Lavi asked the darkest aura in the whole building (at the moment). It was darker than Kanda's and that was really scary. As he made his way to the three near the couch he was stopped by a black sword and a claw hand.

"Who the hell are you calling Rose, rabbit. Has you can see that is not a Rose type of name for the girl. Her name is Ayame." Kanda remarked and pointed his sword toward said girl that he was talking about. Anna and Ivan looked at them very confused. Akira, on the other hand, just sighed and ushered the two little ones near Komui and Lenalee for safety.

"Who are you calling Ayame, Bakanda? For your information her name is Alexis. Isn't that right." Allen presented then turned to the raven hair girl, who was standing there with her arms crossed in front of her.

Akira was leaning against the couch just smiling and was waiting for the three boys to stop talking so she could say "well I don't know. I have so many names to hide who is really am it's not even funny." She just laughed at the three idiot boys and got off the sofa and walked to the little boy and girl, who were in shock and that includes Komui, Lenalee, the whole science department, and the boys.

"Come on you two I think it's time for us to get something to eat then go to sleep. I don't know about ya'll but I'm hungry and tired so let hurry up." Akira graded the little shocked children by their hands and pulled them to the door but not before turning around and saying "and if anyone dares to come near our room, the promises my older brother have threatened you with, will, in fact, come true." Akira smiled so evilly that in could scare the most fare person in the world. Then all three of them walked out of the office and headed to the cafeteria to get some food to eat.

As the three left the room it was silences. It wasn't that nice silences, it was that creepy, awkward silence most people hate. Reever was the one to break the so called creepy silence by pointing out "well that could have been a lot better."

"I agree with you. That was very creepy even for someone like her to say something like that. Akira must be in a bad mood."Johnny announced and looked at Reever. The science department then fell back into a silence again. This time you could hear a piece of paper fall on the ground.

Kanda was very shocked and that's something that doesn't happen every day. Allen was also shocked but he could tell that the green eye girl was tired and hungry, so he would leave her alone for a while. Lavi on the other hand, wasn't shocked at all. He was use to Akira being like that sense they knew each other when they were younger. Lenalee and Komui were also use to Akira being like this, they've known her for about 4 years now.

They then heard a loud growl. Everyone knew who it was; they didn't even have to turn around to see. "Well I guess it's time to eat something right." Allen stated and headed for the door the leave. "Well aren't ya'll coming or not." He turned around at the door and said then left. Kanda 'che' and followed, so did Lavi and Lenalee.

* * *

- In the dining room -

"Hey Jerry." Akira said with a smile on her face. She was very hungry and tired.

"Luna! It's good to see you again. How have you been?" Jerry was happy to see her.

"Well I've been fine and it's good to see you too." Akira's smile grew bigger. "So what would you like to eat? Would you like the same as all ways?" Jerry asked. He looked at her then he saw something pink and blue; he looked over the counter and saw two little children. "Who are these two Luna?" Jerry asked in a very sweet voice. "Well this is Anna," she pointed to the pink hair girl who looked hungry, "and this is Ivan." Akira said and pointed to the blue hair boy who was eyeing his sister.

"And what would you two like to eat." Jerry looked over the counter and asked the twins. They got shy like always. "I'll order for them. I want the usual, then a smaller size of my order for Ivan and soba nobles for Anna. I know, I know. It sounds like Kanda but she really likes soba nobles." Akira admitted and sighed at the thought of her brother getting the same thing every day, it was so unhealthy.

A few minutes later their food was ready for them to eat.

"Well here you go Luna. All three meals." Jerry handed them their food and they thanked him, then walked to the farthest table in the dining hall.

Sitting down at the table Akira thought it was very peaceful beside the fact that there was talking coming from behind her. The green eye girl turned around a couple of times and everyone stopped talking. 10 minutes Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, and Kanda walked in, got there food and looked for a place to sit. Kanda saw that his table was taken, and the person who was sitting at the table was his sister, Akira, but a sat down anyways.

Silence over took the dining hall. And the two siblings looked at each other than started eating. Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee joined the other four. Lenalee sat by Anna and Ivan who were sitting across Akira. Lavi, and Allen decided to sit near Kanda for safety (they were scared of the Kanda look-a-like but they didn't know why), but sitting near the samurai really isn't the smart thing to do. The eight exorcise ate their food, in silence. And Akira was the first the break the silence at the table.

"WILL ALL OF YOU SHUT UP ALREADY?" Standing up and turning around to face everyone else in the room, Akira roared at them. She had enough of the idiots sitting behind her talking about how Kanda and her look alike and why the two little children were there. Let's just say that not so many people where happy with her. But not many people became happy when Akira was around.

Ivan and Anna looked at her and then went back to eating. A thought running through both of their heads _'here we go again' _then they looked at each other and laughed. They could read each other's minds. Now back to Akira.

So Akira, now standing and looking, I mean glaring at everyone in the room was getting angry. She hated when people talked about her and Akira being Akira, she had really good hearing and couldn't really block others out. "Well I see that all of you stopped talking about how me and Kanda look alike and if I hear any more of it I might as well kill you." Akira said with a sickly sweet smile. If anyone in the room wasn't paying attention to the girl then they wouldn't have noticed that her hair seemed to change to a whitish-silver color then back to black and also her eyes change from red to violet then back to green (yeap she was a weird girl). And of course this didn't seem to go unnoticed by everyone in the room.

No one said anything, so Akira, doing the right thing, sat back down and finished her food. When she was done she looked over at the others who were just starting at her. Well everyone but two little children who were use to seeing their mother like that.

"What?" she said to the others at the table.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. School started and I got so caught in it. i said that i was going to rewrite the other chapters but i haven't gotten around that yet. as i said, school got in the way. hope you like it.

Rosalen-sama


	3. AN

Okay I know I haven't updated in a long time and I'm truly sorry for that it's just that school got in the way and I had and still have writers block but that is starting to slowly go away. I'll try to post a new chapter soon, it might be in a week or three weeks because in two weeks I'm moving and the computer will have to be packed. Soon suspect a new chapter in about a month or early if I can focuse on typing it.

Love

Rosalen-sama


End file.
